How Barney met a hitman
by Katherine Sanderson
Summary: Barney does not like the man at the bar stealing all the womens attention. Reborn x Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Barney was seething. You could practically see steam coming out of his ears. The reason for this was the man by the bar, ordering a drink. Every female in the room had their attention on him. _Every female in the room!_ And probably the ones outside the room too. He even had Lily and Robin's attention.

Barney had been chatting up a smoking hot chick by the bar earlier when he walked in and ordered some wiskey from Carl. Wendy the waitress had practically _swooned_ and he hadn't even _tried_. The girl he was talking to had instantly stopped caring about what he was saying and was staring at the man in something akin to awe.

He was obviously very handsome and very not from New York. In fact he was very not from America at all, he wasn't even from Canada. He was quite obviously from Italy, the accent dictated it so.

_Damn Europeans and their sexy accents!_ He looked like something out of a mafia movie, black suit and tie and a fedora with an orange brim resting beside him on the counter, all tall, dark and handsome, all around stylish and he looked like he would have no problem killing someone. The problem was that chicks were attracted to the whole 'bad boy' thing and though Barney would occationally play the part he wasn't naturally like that. There was also the fact that even Barney himself knew that the man was more physically attractive than him, not that he would ever admit that outloud.

The worst part is that he wasn't even trying, he didn't even seem interested when the hottest chick in the bar sat down beside him and tried to flirt with him. Oh, it wasn't that he was oblivious, he knew exactly what she was trying to do if the amused smirk was anything to go by, he simply wasn't interested.

That could only mean two things (to Barney), he was either gay or had the hottest girlfriend in history.

"What's up with _that_ guy?" He said derisively as he sat down heavily next to the others in their booth.

"Uh, he's hot", Lily said in a 'well, duh' voice.

"Lily!" Marshall cut in sounding scandalised.

"Don't worry baby, you know I love you but even you have to admit he's hot", Lily soothed her husband.

"Yeah, I guess", Marshall agreed, resigned.

"Yeah, and his accent, whoo boy", Robin added.

"Psssh, he's nothing special", Barney said, just a little uncertainity leaking into his tone without his permission.

"Dude", Ted started. "Every woman in the bar is looking at him, there's no use denying it". He downed the last of his beer. "Let it go man."

"Wow." They all looked towards Robin and followed her gaze to the goddess who had just entered the bar. She was probably the most gorgeous girl any of them had ever seen. She had soft, slightly curly but otherwise straight brown hair and creamy, slightly tanned skin, she was obviously Asian but some of her features made Barney wonder if there was something else in her heritage, the wide, expressive eyes for example. She was wearing bussiness attire, black slacks, black suit jacket and a white blouse underneath, there was a necklace with some kind of orange gem about the size of Barneys thumb nail around her neck. If there was anyone to use the 'fall out of heaven' - pick up line on, it would be her.

And then she headed straight for the man at the counter. Her smile seemed to light up the entire room with its radiance. "Reborn", she said and all the men and even some of the women in the bar were captivated by her soft accented voice despite the confusing statement. The man looked up at her and smirked and Barney realised Reborn was probably his name. Weird name. "It's time to go, the meeting starts in an hour." This was said in Japanese, which fortunately was one of the languages Barney could understand, everyone else looked like question marks though.

The man stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. By this time almost all of the people in the bar were glaring at either the woman or the man in jealousy. "Let's go then Dame-Tsuna", the man said fondly while Barney frowned at the nickname. And like that they were out the door and a collective sigh escaped various people in the bar, Ted, Robin and Barney included. Well, he evedentily had the hottest girlfriend in history so that explained that.

It didn't make Barney feel any better.

* * *

AN: So I've really been getting into KHR fanfiction lately (even though I haven't read the manga or watched the anime) and this idea came to me after googling 'adult Reborn', read a couple of Reborn x Fem!Tsuna fics and watched an episode of 'How I met your mother'. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the non-existant plot

Japanese

English

_emphasis_

* * *

Barney was walking down the street minding his own business, okay, not exactly seeing as he was always aware of and interfering in at least one other persons business. To be honest, he was kind of still sulking about the gorgeous couple at the bar the other day.

Anyway, Barney was walking down the street when he narrowly avoided getting tackled by a guy who flew right past him and hit the brick wall to his side.

Instead of being knocked out (at the very least) at the impact like a normal person, the white haired guy simply stood up and frowned for a second before calling in the direction he had come from, "Oi! That was EXTREMELY not cool Hibari!" A split second later the guy (man) turned to him with a huge goofy smile on his face. "Are you EXTREMELY alright?!" He shouted in a mix of broken English and Japanese. Barney just nodded dumbly, still in too much shock to say anything.

"That's EXTREMELY good! I EXTREMELY didn't mean to almost EXTREMELY hit you! I'm EXTREMELY Sasagawa Ryohei, who are you?!" Barney got the feeling that this man couldn't speak in a normal conversational tone.

"I'm Barney Stinson," he said regaining his ability to speak as he offered his hand to the man.

"It's EXTREMELY nice to meet you!" The man said (shouted) as he enthusiastically shook the hand up and down until Barney felt like it was goig to fall off. "I EXTREMELY have to go now! EXTREMELY good bye!" And just like that he was gone, running down the street in the opposite direction Barney was going, leaving Barney behind wondering what had just happened.

* * *

AN: EXTREMELY short chapter but I just couldn't seem to make it any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Barney fixed his tie … again. He and a handful of other people plus their boss were sitting in one of the meeting rooms waiting for the representatives from the Vongola Corporation. This is an important meeting, he can't screw this up. Of course he wouldn't screw it up, he was awesome.

Barneys' boss put a finger to his earpiece. "Okay … Thank you Amanda." He pressed the earpiece again and announced to the whole room. "They're on their way up." The atmosphere in the room imidiately tensed up. Barney fixed his tie again.

And after two minutes the door opened. And Barneys' jaw dropped. There stood the angel that haunted his dreams, flanked by two handsome men, neither of which was her boyfriend (which wasn't that odd really, few people worked with their partners, but judging from what she had said at the bar it was possible that they did).

Barney took a moment to observe the two males who were standing slightly behind the angel. The one on the left (his left) had piercing green eyes and chin-length silver hair (not white or grey, actually silver), he was glaring at everyone in the room as if daring them to do … something? Barney wasn't sure what but it was something the silver-head wouldn't like. The one on the right was distinctly Asian and had soft brown eyes and dark hair, like most Asians (at least that Barney had met). He had a huge smile on his face that somewhat reminded Barney of the weird white-haired man from earlier in the week.

The angel gave a short bow. "I am Setsuna Sawada, CEO of Vongola Corporation," she introduced herself and everyones jaws dropped. The CEO of Vongola was rarely ever seen and only very few knew who it was, to think it was this petite goddess of a woman. The angel, seemingly oblivious, continued to introduce her … bodyguards? Employees? Subordinates? "This is Hayato Gokudera, my right-hand man," The silver-haired man, "And Takeshi Yamamoto, my left-hand man," the surprisingly tall Asian. And who had a left-hand man?

The angel (Miss Sawada Barney had to remind himself, in case he actually called her that in the middle of a buissness meeting) may be oblivious to the stares she was receiving, both stunned and lustfull, but her right-hand man was obviously not as his glare intensified and a lesser man (or maybe a smarter man) would have at least shivered. But Barney was not a lesser man (or a smarter one), he was an awesome man.

Barney's boss shook the angels' (Miss Sawada's) hand. "Well … let's get started then," he said after he had introduced everyone.

The rest of the meeting was kind of a blur for Barney and he was on autopilot all the way through. He mostly sat and stared at the only woman sitting at the table, occationally throwing a glance at either of her companions.

And just like that the meeting was over and Barney had already forgotten what he managed to catch of the negotiations while in his daze.

Now Barney had one rule: Never hit on a business partner with higher status than you if she has a boyfriend/fiancé/husband. Sure Barney had slept with lots of women with boyfriends and a lot of business partners but combined they were just a recipe for disaster. Plus, it was something about this particular woman that made Barney not want to hurt her, emotionally or otherwise.

Clearly though, Bill Carter, who was also present at the meeting, either didn't read Barneys blog or just didn't know she had a boyfriend. Probably the latter, why _wouln't_ Bill read his awesome blog? Actually, it was kind of impressive how the Vongola had managed to keep that the president of the company was in a relationship a secret.

Bill swaggered up to the goddess in human disguise earning him a suspicious and angry glare from her right-hand man.

"Hey, would you like to go out for a couple of drinks with me gorgeous?" He said, all confidence.

There was only Barney left to witness the silverette explode at Bill. "How dare you think you're worthy of even _looking_ at Juudaime that way you creep! You're not even worthy of licking her shoes!" After that some Japanese and Italian obscenities were yelled in Bills' face who had gone extremely pale. A hand on his shoulder cut him off mid rant and he turned to face the tall Asian man who had a slightly cold smile plastered across his face. "Maa maa Gokudera, take it easy, it's not like he would stand a chance against Reborn anyway." The silverette started yelling again, this time at the Asian and in Japanese. The Asian just smiled and laughed.

The angel sighed. "Hayato! Takeshi!" They (or rather he) went quiet at their boss' command. She turned to Bill with a sweet smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I already have a boyfriend." She gave a short bow, then she turned around and walked out the door, shortly followed by her subordinates.

Bill sat down in one of the chairs, shocked, scared and dejected, all his previous confidence lost for the moment.

As Barney walked out of the building he spotted the angel walk up to her boyfriend and give him a brief but passionate kiss. Her smile outshone the sun when she pulled away.

No, Barney thought, he would definitely not want to destroy her happiness in anyway.


End file.
